Wrapping machines are known in the art. The wrapping machine which is the subject-matter of the present invention is used to place a wrap or cover on a roll of material. The rolled material varies, but the present wrapping machine is particularly adaptable for covering rolls of paper material.
The wrap itself which is applied by the wrapping machine also varies. Typical type wraps for covering a paper roll are Kraft paper and plastic materials, such as polyethylene materials.
Wrapping machines which apply a Kraft paper or a plastic film to a paper roll are well known in the art. One of the deficiencies for prior art machines is that the machines often were multiple station machines which required the paper roll to be moved between stations to complete the wrap.
The present machine is a single station, single operator wrapping machine.